


The Bet

by foldyourclothes



Series: Heart Wants [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldyourclothes/pseuds/foldyourclothes
Summary: Holding Ranmaru down sent a spike of heat through him, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Ranmaru’s racing pulse. This night was destined to be full of revelations, it seemed.





	The Bet

Camus had the air knocked out of him as Ranmaru shoved him unceremoniously onto the bed, barely landing before Ranmaru was on top of him and pressing their lips together. It was rough and insistent, the way Ranmaru always kissed when it’d been a while and he was trying to hurry things along. Camus, not to be showed up, returned the kiss with equal force, enjoying the sensation of Ranmaru’s bare skin against his own.

Ranmaru pulled away and began to work his way down Camus’s neck, nipping and sucking as his hands wandered along Camus’s bare sides and hips. He was being careless about hickeys again. Camus, irritated thinking about the makeup he would have to apply, slid his hand into Ranmaru’s hair and pulled him back roughly.

“Don’t. Bite.” He warned, the comparison to training a dog not lost on him. He almost missed the slight flutter of Ranmaru’s eyelashes from the motion.

Ranmaru managed to glared at him. “Shut up. You’re so prissy.”

“And you’re like a dumb mutt.” Camus scoffed. “Learn some manners.”

“What did you call me?! Let go!” Ranmaru jerked his head but couldn’t move it much without ripping his hair out. Camus ignored him and used his grip to angle Ranmaru’s head, giving him plenty of access to his neck.

Camus let his breath ghost over Ranmaru’s neck, and Ranmaru stilled. “Like this.” Camus said, using his polite butler voice to patronize. He ran his lips down Ranmaru’s neck, letting his teeth graze but never enough to leave a mark. He kept all his touches light, enough to give Ranmaru a shiver.

“I’m fallin’ asleep here.” Ranmaru complained quietly. He readjusted his hips to press his cock against Camus’s, pointedly. _So impatient._ Camus gave his hair a tug, and Ranmaru’s breath hitched.

“Do you like that better?” Camus asked, though he already knew the answer; he could feel Ranmaru’s pulse speeding under his lips.

“...No.” Ranmaru lied. In truth his scalp was throbbing slightly, but for some reason in this context it was making him hard. It felt like he had a wire crossed somewhere, but like hell he’d admit it. Camus released his grasp to run his hand through his silver hair again, which felt nice, and then tightened his fingers to grip a new section of hair, which…

Ranmaru tried to stop it, but a whimper escaped him.

Camus didn’t give him time to backpedal, rolling them over and using Ranmaru’s hair to tilt his head back. Ranmaru glared at him down his nose, teeth bared, but his silence was telling.

“No?” Camus teased. He slotted their cocks back together against Ranmaru’s abdomen, and it was easy to see how much Ranmaru ‘didn’t like it’.

“Ugh, I hate you.” Ranmaru groaned, but he slid his hand to the back of Camus’s neck and pulled him down. Camus complied, and they met for a hungry kiss. Their tongues tangled and Camus tugged Ranmaru’s hair to get a better angle, Ranmaru growling but clearly more interested in making out than arguing, for once.

After a particularly hard tug Ranmaru decided to give Camus a taste of his own medicine. He reached for Camus’s hair in retaliation, but Camus grabbed Ranmaru’s wrist before he could make it, and pinned it to the bed.

Under him, Camus saw Ranmaru’s throat work as he swallowed hard. He stared at Camus with a deer-in-the-headlights look for a moment. It was fairly easy to parse: _I was into that, and I don’t know what to do with that information._ Camus smirked before he realized it, enjoying this position of power too much. Holding Ranmaru down sent a spike of heat through him, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Ranmaru’s racing pulse. This night was destined to be full of revelations, it seemed.

“Why don’t you let me take charge this time.” He purred.

* * *

Well, he had to resort to a bet, but he finally had Ranmaru where he wanted him.

Ranmaru was silent at first, actually wrinkling his nose when Camus first breached him with a lube-slicked finger, which was amusing in itself. Camus went slow, making sure it wouldn’t hurt - he was aware that at any moment Ranmaru could call it off. But the silver-haired man just grimaced slightly when a second finger was added.

“Relax.” Camus said, nudging one of Ranmaru’s knees. It was imperative to him winning the bet, after all. He focused on finding Ranmaru’s prostate, rubbing the inner walls searchingly, and -

“How the hell am I supposed to rela- _ah_ -ax - ?!”

 _Good._ Ranmaru flushed, looking down at him with a bewildered expression. Camus pressed against the spot again, and Ranmaru’s head fell back, clearly holding back any sounds.

“Feel good?” Camus teased. When Ranmaru met his eyes he was doing a poor job of masking his pleasure.

“Fuck you.” Ranmaru ground out.

Camus slowed teasingly, making him wait, before hitting the same spot again with a thrust of his fingers. Ranmaru's hips bucked and a raw moan escaped him. He had Ranmaru's hips practically in his lap now, and Camus laid a hand on his abdomen possessively, feeling his quivering muscles. It wasn’t what he originally planned, but he wondered if he could make Ranmaru orgasm with just his fingers.

Camus started to finger fuck him properly, and now Ranmaru was more receptive to it, getting more flushed and sweaty, breath coming uneven. His cock was back to full hardness, begging to be touched, but Ranmaru kept his hands clenching the sheets as per their agreement. The view laid out before him and the slick sound of his fingers ramming into Ranmaru made Camus’s cock ache, but he was relentless. Ranmaru was arching toward him, meeting his thrusts and panting hard, he actually seemed close from just _this..._

Camus removed his fingers before sinking them back in - hard against Ranmaru's prostate again, rubbing firmly - and Ranmaru suddenly clamped a hand onto the base of his dick, squeezing painfully to stop from coming.

“Camus, holy shit,” He said between breaths, eyes wide and pupils blown. It felt like victory.

“Cheater.” Camus accused lightly, running one finger tip over Ranmaru's weeping cock just to hear him whine. 

* * *

Reiji was sitting at his computer watching a video when he heard a weird noise. He removed an earbud to listen closer, and heard the unmistakably rhythmic _thud_ of a headboard hitting the wall. He flushed red once he made the connection, looking towards Camus’s room disbelievingly. It was near midnight, and he hadn’t heard the front door for hours, so the list of people that could be in there was alarmingly short. This thought sent a jolt of heat to his belly, his mind jumping at the chance to imagine his bandmates in compromising positions.

Before he could even feel guilty about it, he was pulling out another earbud and listening closer. It was hard to hear much besides the thumping bed frame, but he thought he also heard low, muffled voices. He allowed himself to fully consider the question that was causing his stomach to twist with guilty excitement. _Is Ranmaru fucking Camus in there?_

Of course, he was aware that Ranmaru and Camus had a … thing, ever since the road trip. They may have thought they were sneaky, but Reiji knew them too well. And as idols they were forbidden to date people, so it kind of made sense.

It was probably wrong to be so interested in his bandmates’ private activities. He should definitely put his headphones back in and just ignore it. Even as he thought this, Reiji was standing up and heading for his bedroom door, feeling like he just had to investigate more. He opened it quietly, nearly jumping out of his skin when a yelp from the other room made him think he’d been caught. But the pounding noise only continued, if anything sped up a little, and Reiji’s heartbeat felt like it was speeding up to match.

He stared at Camus’s bedroom door, wanting nothing more than to get closer and hear more. He sent a furtive glance across the living room to Ai and Ranmaru’s side of the apartment. Ranmaru’s door was open, lights off. Ai’s door was closed. He swallowed hard and ventured into the hallway, feeling guiltier and more aroused the closer he got to Camus’s door. The door was closed, but hadn’t latched fully. He was close enough now to identify a gravelly moan as Ranmaru’s, and the desire to hear more of those noises had him giving the door a little nudge, so that there was a few centimeters of space between the door and the frame.

Reiji could actually hear the noise of skin slapping skin now, and he was reaching for the waistband of his shorts without thinking about it, the other hand covering his mouth to avoid alerting the pair with his breathing.

The headboard noise quieted and he heard bodies shuffling in the sheets, impossible to know what they were doing. Then Ranmaru was growling, “You- bastard,” but he sounded strung-out in a way Reiji had never heard him before. He heard what could have been Camus chuckling, and it made his cock twitch. He finally let himself wrap a hand around his erection, the relief worth more than his shame at spying on his friends in that moment.

Camus ‘tsk’ed. “Kurosaki,” He said, punctuated with a particularly hard _bang_ of the headboard, and Ranmaru moaned. "It's too obvious what you like."

Reiji was struck with the realization that Ranmaru was probably the one getting fucked. He bit his lip to try to muffle the noise that escaped him, squeezing his cock as his mind helpfully supplied improbable scenarios with this new information. Ranmaru with his head thrown back against a pillow... or bent over and begging for it... Reiji leaned his head against the wall, knees threatening to buckle as his worked his hand faster.

“You might as well come in, Kotobuki.”

Camus’s words turned the air in his lungs to ice. Reiji froze, embarrassment flooding him before he could process anything besides the fact that he was caught. Once he actually thought about what Camus said, he panicked. _What do I do?!_

“Hah? Reiji…?” He heard Ranmaru say confusedly. Reiji wanted to die, but there was no escaping now. He took his hand out of his shorts and pushed the door open further, entering the room and then after a moment of hesitation closing the door behind him (fully, this time). From here he could see the long line of Camus’s back, sitting up with Ranmaru’s legs hooked around his hips. Camus turned, his hair cascading over a shoulder, giving him a once over before smirking.

Well, that seemed like a pretty good sign, but Reiji didn’t know what to do. “Um,” He started. “I’m really sorry, Myu-chan, RanRan. I shouldn’t have listened.” He left it at that, hoping desperately that they wouldn’t tell him to get out.

Ranmaru’s face appeared over Camus’s shoulder, as if he needed visual confirmation on Reiji not being a hallucination.

“You were... listening?” Ranmaru finally asked. His face turned beet red.

“I didn’t bring you in here just to apologize.” Camus said, ignoring Ranmaru and fixing Reiji with a serious look.

Ranmaru looked like he didn’t know how to react at first. “Camus? Seriously?”

Camus flicked his hair over his shoulder. “Why not?”

“Don’t act so casual about something like this!”

“You’re the one making a big deal out of it.”

Ranmaru tore his eyes from the irritating man in front of him, focusing on poor Reiji. He managed to spit out the words, “...Well. If you want to. Then you can.”

Reiji slowly headed closer to the bed, still a little worried about misreading the situation. What he found was better than anything he’d been imagining. He briefly met Ranmaru’s eyes, but the silver haired man averted his gaze, face still blushing red. Reiji couldn’t resist a quick glance over Ranmaru’s body; he was lying on his back, thighs pressed flush to Camus’s hips where Camus was buried in him to the root. Camus had his hands firmly holding Ranmaru’s hips to keep him there, but Ranmaru twitched his hips like he really, really wished Camus would start moving again. His cock lay heavy against his abdomen, leaking precum, and Reiji practically salivated at the sight.

“RanRan…” Reiji breathed. “Can I kiss you?”

Ranmaru met his eyes again, arousal winning over embarrassment on his face. Reiji glanced between the two of them, feeling more turned on than he’d ever been in his life.

Instead of answering, Ranmaru used one hand to prop himself up and the other to drag Reiji closer with a hand clenched in his shirt. Their lips connected messily, Ranmaru kissing him in his usual rough way, but Reiji smoothed a hand through his spikes and slid his tongue into Ranmaru’s mouth gently. Ranmaru made a noise in the back of his throat, letting Reiji set the pace and releasing Reiji’s shirt from his grasp. Reiji was starting to get lost in the kiss when Ranmaru broke it suddenly, glaring at Camus.

Reiji looked down and saw that Ranmaru’s hand was pinned to the bed by one of Camus’s, as if he’d been reaching for his own cock.

“Did you forget our bet, Kurosaki? I won’t lose that easily.” Camus said.

Ranmaru rolled his hips, clenching down on Camus’s length, causing the blonde man to hiss. “Then _move_ already!” He argued.

Reiji was confused, but he met Camus’s icy eyes when the man looked at him consideringly. Camus pulled out of Ranmaru slowly, which had Ranmaru giving a frustrated, “Caaaamus…” Reiji had never heard him so desperate, and it was taking a lot to stop himself from just tackling his bandmate.

“Turn over.” Camus ordered, pushing Ranmaru’s legs away from where they were wrapped around his hips.

Ranmaru grumbled but complied, turning over and getting on his hands and knees. He yelped when Camus pulled him by the thighs further down the bed, almost faceplanting as he slipped along the sheets. “Bastard! Stop manhandling me!” He snarled over his shoulder.

Camus simply rolled his eyes. “Sit down, Kotobuki.” He said lowly, nodding toward the front of the bed. Reiji managed to put the pieces together in his lust-addled state, and quickly took his clothes off, feeling the heat of the other two’s gazes. He tried not to feel self conscious, and shuffled onto the bed in front of Ranmaru.

Ranmaru wasted no time with Reiji’s cock bobbing in front of him, Reiji barely sitting down before Ranmaru slid to his elbows between Reiji’s legs and kissed the tip of his cock. Reiji moaned, the sight of precum smearing against Ranmaru’s lips driving him crazy.

Camus had found the bottle of lube somewhere in the sheets and slicked himself up again, before lining up at Ranmaru’s entrance. He thrust in, gripping Ranmaru’s hips bruisingly until he was encased to the hilt. Reiji watched the way Ranmaru’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth went slack against Reiji’s cock, breath ragged.

Reiji pet his hand through Ranmaru’s hair, brushing through his sweaty bangs, and Ranmaru reopened his mismatched eyes to look up at Reiji through his eyelashes. Reiji only had a moment to appreciate this look before he was tipping his head back because Ranmaru was taking him into his mouth. The wet heat and Ranmaru’s velvet tongue felt amazing, and he realized after a moment that Ranmaru wasn’t so much bobbing his head as letting Camus push him forward onto Reiji’s cock; it was a miracle he didn’t lose it right there, pleasure winding tightly in his belly.

Camus was getting rougher with his thrusts, and he seemed to be hitting somewhere Ranmaru liked, because he was groaning around Reiji’s cock, relaxing his throat to let him in deeper before finally pulling off for a gulp of air.

“Kurosaki?” Camus asked.

“Don’t stop, oh fuck,” Ranmaru said between breaths, back arching as Camus thrust back in sharply. He stuffed his mouth with Reiji’s cock again, muffling his noises that way, shooting vibrations up Reiji’s spine.

“Ah, Ran,” Reiji moaned, losing himself to the wet suction of Ranmaru’s mouth. One hand went to the back of Ranmaru’s head, and the other, on a whim, went for Ranmaru’s hand, threading their fingers. Ranmaru gripped it back, shoulders tensing like he was right on the brink, but not quite able to go over.

“Pull his hair, Kotobuki.” Camus said, and looking at him Reiji could see that he was close as well, flushed high on his cheeks. “He likes that.”

Reiji barely hesitated, enough that Ranmaru looked up at him again with those dazed eyes, looking like he was begging Reiji to comply. Then he gripped Ranmaru’s short hair and pulled, hard enough to pull him off Reiji’s cock an inch, and watched Ranmaru wince and shudder. He pushed Ranmaru back down, marveling at how his cock disappeared until Ranmaru’s lips were at the base, and it was too much for him. The pleasure coiling in his belly exploded and he came with a loud cry down Ranmaru’s throat, releasing his grip on Ranmaru’s head. Ranmaru backed off for air, taking one shuddering breath before coming with a shout.

Camus seemed to have just barely been holding on, because he let out a long groan, leaning over Ranmaru’s back until all Reiji could see was the top of his messy blonde hair. He gave Ranmaru a few more hard thrusts as he came, and Ranmaru gripped Reiji’s hand tight, riding it out and shuddering.

Reiji fell to the side, sighing. He wondered if he'd died and gone to heaven. They were all silent for a moment, catching their breath.

Camus pulled away, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Reiji tried to peek without looking too conspicuous.

“Ugh, Camus.” Ranmaru griped, muffled by the sheets where he’d collapsed. “You shoulda pulled out.”

“And make _more_ of a mess?”

Ranmaru grumbled, shuffling around to push the sheet with the wet spot out from under him.

“Not to mention I won the bet.” Camus said smugly.

“Hah? No way, you cheated using Reiji. It doesn’t count.” Ranmaru said, though the words lacked his usual bite.

“What are you guys talking about?” Reiji asked.

“ _Nothi-_ ”

“Whether or not I could make him come untouched.” Camus confidently spoke over Ranmaru. The silver-haired man flushed, groaning with embarrassment.

Reiji blushed too. “Oh, uh. That’s.” _… Really hot._

Ranmaru didn’t let him finish, kicking in Camus’s direction. “Why’d you have to tell him?!”

“I can do whatever I want, peasant. Unlike you, because you lost the bet.”

“I didn’t!” Ranmaru protested. Camus just shook his head.

“I’m getting ready for bed. You two should go back to your rooms.” He said, heading for the bathroom. He appeared in the doorway again after a moment to toss a hand towel at Ranmaru. It hit his back with a dull _slap!_

“That guy…” Ranmaru muttered, using the towel to clean himself off. At least Camus hadn’t used cold water.

Reiji decided to be lazy and laid there unmoving, tracing the muscles of Ranmaru’s back with his eyes and basking in his afterglow. He supposed this is the time when he should start feeling awkward again, but instead he just felt relaxed.

Ranmaru cleared his throat roughly as he flopped back down, frowning a little. Reiji snapped out of his reverie. “I’m sorry, RanRan, does your throat hurt?" Reiji bit his lip, thinking about how he’d been rough with Ranmaru near the end.

“Nn? ‘S fine.” Ranmaru muttered, closing his eyes.

Reiji moved around on the bed until he was face-to-face with Ranmaru, who was resolutely not opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry anyway.” Reiji said. He kissed Ranmaru chastely, then peppered kisses on each cheek, even managed to get one on his left eyelid before Ranmaru was pushing him away.

“Okay, okay, didn’t you hear me? I said it’s fine.” Ranmaru said with exasperation, opening his eyes.

Reiji giggled. “Okay.” _Well, guess it’s time to go._ He didn’t want to incur Camus’s wrath at a time like this. The brown-haired man sat up and started to leave the bed before Ranmaru caught his wrist.

“Camus said -”

“He’s full of shit.” Ranmaru said, like he was stating the obvious. “Stay here.”

“O-oh?”

Reiji let Ranmaru pull him back, laying down to face his bandmate again. Ranmaru threw an arm over his waist, pawing him like a sleepy bear to _roll over_. Reiji laughed, complying and turning his back to Ranmaru before getting dragged close.

“RanRan, you’re so cuddly like this~”

Ranmaru buried his face in the back of Reiji’s shoulder and heaved a huge sigh, like he was about to pass out right there. “Shuddup.” He said, barely putting in the effort.

“...There’s no room for Myu-chan.” Reiji prodded him, a little worried about Ranmaru falling asleep and leaving him to deal with this awkward impromptu sleepover alone.

“...”

“RanRan, moooove,” Reiji whined, wiggling backward. The pleasurable slide of their bare skin was just an added bonus to the teasing.

Ranmaru gave a huff, gripping Reiji’s hip to still him. “You guys must be tryin' to kill me.” He muttered, shifting back to leave more room for Camus. Reiji just laughed, scooting back too.

When Camus did return, he looked at the pair on his bed skeptically. Reiji gave him his best apologetic puppy eyes, which Camus could only resist for a moment before he simply flicked the light switch and got into bed as well.

Camus getting under the covers beside him was surprisingly intimidating, and Reiji felt butterflies in his stomach. He had to say something to get rid of his nerves.

“Wanna cuddle too, Myu-chan?” He asked lightly. He felt Ranmaru laugh silently behind him.

“Don’t push it, Kotobuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> *arrested for horny crimes*
> 
> maybe someday I'll figure out how to get Ai into this mess... anyway, thanks for reading! hope it didn't suck. my utapri twitter is @foldyourclothes if you want more slutty Ranmaru action


End file.
